warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Love
Yeah I made another one ^^ By Sandstormrocks32 don't touch this please. Prologe The wind was blowing hard and the snow was falling heavier and heavier by the second. A loud and sharp cry peirced the cold night air. "No. No you can't leave me, Grayface! You can't! You have to take care of our kits! No!" A Black tom yelled at his dieing mate. There was 4 tiny kits suckling by her belly but one had died leaving only 3. "I must take them to SnowClan, past the mountians. It will be a long journey but I need my kits to survive. For Grayface." The black tom murmered to himself. He was the leader of SnowClan and his mate, Grayface, was from LeafClan. He would give them to his sister Dappleclaw! He picked up the kits by their scruff and went on his long journey. They must be safe. Chapter One "Hey! Get off of your sister!" Dappleclaw hissed to Fangkit who was ontop of Blackkit. Three kits had been brought in by Blackstar about a moon ago. They had been raised to belive that Dappleclaw has their mother, and that Skywing was their father. But in truth their father was Blackstar, the leader of SnowClan and their mother was Grayface from LeafClan. "Fine." Fangkit mewed getting off of Blackkit. Her ears twichted as their father, Skywing came in. "Skywing!" The smallest and youngest of them all, Bluekit, mewed happily and jumped on what she knew to be her father. Then Fangkit and Blackkit jumped on him with Bluekit. "Hi there! Oh, no you got me!" He mewed dramatickly and fell down, carefull not to hurt the kits. "Can we go outside?" Blackkit asked him looking at him with big eyes. "Oh, no. It's colder than usual in the winter. I don't want your little tails falling off!" He mewed flciking his tail. "Now I have to go. I have to go hunting. I'll bring you guys back a mouse!' He meowed nuzzling Dappleclaw and padding out. "No fair! I wanna be a warrior too!" Fangkit complained. He was the most adventurest and bravest of them all. "Well, little one you'll get your time soon enough! And I hope that you'll be as great as your father!" She murmered thinking of their real father. "I will! I will!" Fangkit shouted at the top of his loungs. "Hey, that's not possible! He's too great!" Bluekit mewed softly to her bigger brother. "Hey settle down you three! Time for your nap!" "B-but we're not t-tired." Blackkit mewed stiffling a huge yawn. Dappleclaw gave them a look that told them that they had to. They all went over to her belly and fell asleep in second. They are all very adventureous. But they must not venture into their past. That will change everything.... Chapter Two "Blackkit, Fangkit and Bluekit please step forward. StarClan please take these three kits and turn them into apprentices. Blackkit please step forward." Blackkit did as Blackstar asked. "From this moment on you will be known as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Suntail. Suntail please pass on all of your knowlage to Blackpaw." Suntail and the newly name Blackpaw touched noses and went to the back of the crowd. "Fangkit please step forward. From this day and on you will be known as Fangpaw and your mentor will he Braveclaw. Please pass on your courage to Fangpaw." Fangpaw touched noses with Braveclaw and they went over to Blackpaw and Suntail. "And Bluekit. Do you promise to train as a Medicine Cat?" Blackstar asked the tiny soon to be apprentice. "I do!" She mewed loudly. "Then from this day and on you will be known as Bluepaw and your mentor will be Mousetalon." Blackstar finished. His kits where finally apprentices! This was a great day! "Fangpaw! Bluepaw! Blackpaw! Fangpaw! Bluepaw! Blackpaw!" The Clan chanted, Blackstar and Dappleclaw the loudest, happy for there kin. "Finally! This is a great day!" Fangkit baosted to Dappleclaw and Skywing. "Oh it is! I'm so proud of all of you! And Skywing is too!' Dapplewing mewed while Skywing licked all of their ears nicely. "Now go to your mentors and do what they say!" Dappleclaw scolded and padded away with Skywing on her tail. They went to the Dirt Place and had a little talk. "Be sure to love them and make sure they don't know their past! You almost gave it away a few moons ago!" Dapplewing scolded gently. "I do I know they aren't mine but I love them so much! Why can't they know?" He asked taking a glance over his shoudler. "Because! Mousetalon said that if they knew before they where warriors it will change the Clans forever!" She hissed at him, her ears growning red. "Ugh fine! I never understood that medicine cat. But anything you say my love." He mews and licks her ears. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *